SOPA Chronicles
by SP1gooner
Summary: A side story of It All Started In South Park. When a game of Call of Duty goes down it is up to Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman and Alec to find out what started the chain reaction
1. My First Adventure

"Kyle, you go over there and take the left, Kenny, you take the right, me and Alec will clear the centre" said Stan through a headset as he sat at his computer on Call of Duty

"They are n00b tubing us, we are wide open" said Kyle

"Ye… we… go…" said Kenny as his reply was mainly static

"Kenny, you need a better connection" said Alec

"He is too poor to afford one" said Cartman with a laugh

"God dammit, how did he get into our chat" said Kyle in anger

"Just ignore him, we have a game to…" stops speaking as the game closes and a message pops up on the screen reading 'One of the users of this game has a picture that breaches copyright, instead of banning he user we have shut down the whole game. Owned. Love SOPA and PIPA' "Dude my game just went" continued Stan in shock

"Mine too" said Kyle

"Same here" said Alec in annoyance

"A… He…e" said Kenny, mainly covered by static

"Dude someone get on Facebook and see if Craig or Clyde's have gone" said Kyle with a sense of urgency

"Ok" said Alec, "No… Stan check Facebook on your computer"

"Stan starts clicking before bringing up Facebook, but the site quickly goes down and a message pops up 'Many of the users of this site have content that breaches copyright, instead of banning them we have shut down the biggest community site in the world. LOL, love SOPA and PIPA', "It is down, it says it SOPA and PIPA, the same thing that shut down our CoD server, I wonder what they are, Kyle, search them on Wikipedia, Kenny and Alec, search for videos about them on YouTube" ordered Stan as the three boys all started to search

"Wikipedia is down; it says "A user of this site has posted content that breaches copyright so we decided to take down the largest free information site in the world. LMAO, Love SOPA and PIPA" said Kyle in panic

"YouTube is down as well, pretty much the same message to" replied Alec

"Haha, listen to you guys getting all gay over some messages" laughed Cartman

"Shut up fatass" said Stan before his whole computer shuts down "What the hell", he starts to hit it before getting up and walking downstairs

"Stan, the computers are down, do you think we used up the internet again" asked Randy in a panic as he ran into the living room in his dressing gown and underwear

"No, this is something different, we need to go to see if Kyle's computers are down" said Stan as he grabbed his jacket and left the house

ooOoo

"Haha, look at them, we have finally gain full control and soon they will know of our plan" said a shadowed figure

"Indeed, first the internet, then TV, all the way until everything is ours" said another figure as the two of them laughed an evil laugh

ooOoo

"KYLE!" yelled Stan as he knocked on the door

"Stan, has your computer gone to?" asked Alec as he and Kenny ran up to him

"Yeah, we need to see if Kyle's has to" said Stan, the front door opened and Kyle stood there

"Dude, have all your computers gone to?" asked Kyle, the three boys nodded before Cartman ran up

"Guys, my computer went down, what sort of viruses has this Jew rat been putting on my computer" asked Cartman with annoyance

"Shut up, its everyone's computer, they have all gone down" said Kenny

"What?" asked Cartman

"Something big is happening, it's not just you" said Stan

"I think it has something to do with SOPA and PIPA, they were shutting down the sites, and then all the computers went" said Alec

"But what, we can't use the internet to find out what they are" said Kyle

"The library, we go there, they have DVDs we can use" said Stan, all five boys started to run off to the library

ooOoo

"Hello, how may I help you boys?" asked the librarian who was a woman in her mid sixties

"Cut the crap, we want everything you have about SOPA and PIPA" ordered Cartman

"Oh, well not with that attitude, get out" said the librarian

"Sorry, he is fat, ignore him but can you please give us anything about SOPA and PIPA" asked Stan, punching Cartman's arm

"Well, I don't think we don't have anything about SOPA or PIPA" replied the librarian

"Can you check for us" asked Alec

"Well, ok, let me just… oh here we go, we have a few leaflets about them, they should be in the modern technology section" said the librarian, pointing out the section

"Thanks" said Alec as the boys walked to it

"Here we go, SOPA and PIPA, a way to stop piracy" said Kenny, reading the front of the leaflet

"What does it say about them?" asked Kyle

"It says that SOPA and PIPA are both bills that are being pushed through congress, they are supposed to stop online piracy" said Kenny, he handed the leaflet to Alec who quickly started to read through it

"Oh God, this can't be" said Alec

"What?" asked Kyle and Stan

"It says that any site that has content that breaches copyright laws will be held accountable" said Alec

"What does that mean?" asked Cartman

"It's like saying if you receive a nasty package then Fed Ex gets shut down, I doesn't matter if something is put up by a user, SOPA and PIPA are allowed to shut the site down" said Alec with panic

"Oh God, that's not good" said Kyle

"What are we gonna do without any good sites?" asked Stan

"We can't let them do this, we have to find a way to stop them" said Alec

"Congress, we could get them to drop out of the bill, if it loses support it will lose power" said Kyle

"Good, so we need to convince the congressmen to stop supporting it, so we need to get to Congress" said Stan

"So, where is Congress?" asked Alec

"Ermm…" said Stan as he started to think

ooOoo

"What do you mean resistance?" shouted the shadowed figure

"A group of five boys, they are setting out to stop all of this" said a hunched creature who appeared rather deformed

"Boys, then it is no problem, don't bother us unless it is a problem" said the other shadowed figure

"Well four of these boys have a history of getting things done, one of them lead the ginger revolution, one of them lead the Whale Wars team, one of them is the famous Mysterion and the other one is a Jew" said the hunched creature

"A Jew, this is bad news" said the first shadowed figure

ooOoo

"Right, so we get off at the next stop then we will have to walk from there" said Kyle as the five boys sat on a bus looking at a map

"Yea, we don't want to mess this up you guys, or we could lose the internet" said Stan as the bus stopped and they got off

"Man this place is busy" said Alec as he and the others walked

"_Breaking news, Congress have just passed SOPA and PIPA, they are now officially laws, this comes as an annoyance to many people worldwide as we…" said the news anchor on a TV in the window of a shop the boys walked past just before it cut out with a message appearing on the screen 'Dear viewers, we are now in control of TV as well as the internet, this show feature content that breached copyright so we have decided to take it off the air. Love PIPA and SOPA'_

"Jesus, it is spreading" said Alec as the boys turned to the TV quickly

"This isn't good, first the internet, now TV, what are they going to do next" said Kyle

"The only thing they have left is real life, but they can't, can they?" asked Stan

"No, but they can with phones, cars, schools. They could take out the entire world" said Alec with shock

"Dude, this is big" said Kenny

"Too big" sighed Alec

"Whoa, we are not giving up you guys, just imagine a world without computers and TV" said Cartman

"Cartman, this has been made a law, we can't stop it now" said Alec

"We have to, just think for a minute, what would Brian Boitano?" said Cartman with passion

"I don't give a shit about Brian Boitano, he is a skater, not a fucking deity, all he would do is spin around, this is serious, if we are going to stop it we need an actually plan" screamed Alec

"Whoa, what the hell was that about?" asked Kenny

"Sorry, just you guys have done this stuff so much, this is the first time I have had an adventure, it is all getting to me" said Alec taking a deep breathe

"So, what sort of plan do you have?" asked Kyle

"I don't" said Alec


	2. Talks of 2012 and Super Soakers

"So what you are saying is we need to find the creators of SOPA and PIPA" asked Alec as all the boys sat around Cartman, they didn't like to admit it but when it came to leading a group, Cartman was the best

"Yes, we will give them two options, Kyle starts off with the talking, asking them, if they refuse then we deploy the attack" said Cartman

"Attack, what attack?" asked Stan in confusion

"Firearms, we shoot them" said Cartman with determination

"Dude, we don't have guns" said Kyle as he rolled his eyes

"No, but you can get a cheap Super Soaker for just $9.99" continued Cartman

"Water guns, we are going to use water guns?" asked Alec as the boys noticed the stupidity of the plan

"Water guns with a surprise, we don't use water, we use pee" said Cartman with happiness as if it was a good plan

"Dude, if we are going to attack we need proper firearms, pistols, rifles" said Alec

"Hey Stan, your Uncle Jimbo has guns, we could ask him?" said Kenny

"No, we are not shooting people, we just ask them to stop what they are doing" replied Stan

"And what if they say no?" asked Cartman as he glanced at Stan who didn't reply, "Good, now we are going to need shotguns, a few pistols and some assault rifles"

"Jesus Christ" muttered Stan and Kyle

ooOoo

"_It has now been four days without the internet or television and America seems to be taking it badly, riots have broken out across the country. New York, California and Oregon appear to be suffering most, to make things worse SOPA and PIPA have announced that they soon hope to have control over the ra…" said the reporter on a handheld radio before it cut out_

"My God it's spreading, soon everything will be gone" said Randy as he picked up the radio and shook it in an attempt to get it working

"Randy, we don't know that for sure, there are probably thousands of people trying to stop them, they won't be able to fight them all" said Gerald trying to put a positive spin on it

"Don't you get it, this is only going to get bigger, this is what the Mayans predicted, this is what is going to end the world in 2012" said Randy

"Don't be stupid, that was just a prediction, it couldn't possibly happen for real" said Stephen with a slight nervous tone

"These Mayans weren't your normal Mexicans, they were smart, they used planets to make these predictions, we ignored them too long and now it is about to happen" said Randy taking the lead, as he does on numerous occasions

"What are you trying to say Randy?" asked Stephen

"I'm saying this is going to be the start of the end of the world, and we can't stop it" said Randy

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed several people that had been sat around the radio

ooOoo

"Butters, what could you find out about SOPA and PIPA" asked Cartman as the boys sat in Butters room

"Well, not much, everything has gone down" said Butters

"Aren't there other internet like things you could use" asked Kyle

"Sure, but my parents said if I use another internet then they will ground me" stuttered Butters in his normal way

"Dude, that is gay, get onto something that will give you information about SOPA and PIPA, we will go and get something from Stan's uncle" said Cartman with annoyance at Butters

"What do you need to know about them?" asked Butters

"Where they started and who started them" said Alec, "You lot go to Stan's uncle, I will stay and help Butters" he continued

"Ok, make sure you get the info, without it we won't be able to strike" said Cartman as he, Kenny, Kyle and Stan all left

"So Alec, do you know how to find another internet?" asked Butters

"No, but I know a person in England who could help" said Alec, he pulled out his phone, he began to type a text before sending it, "Now we wait" said Alec as he sat on Butters bed

ooOoo

All four boys ran up the drive of Jimbo's house before pounding on the door, Jimbo opens the door to see the panting boys "What's wrong Stanley?" he asked

"Ermm, we need some guns" said Stan, expecting his uncle to be shocked

"Well, did ya hear the Ned, my nephew is asking for his first gun, you know they grow up so fast" said Jimbo with a chuckle

"Does that mean we can have some?" asked Cartman

"Well, Stanley, I will show you what guns we have, and you can pick the one you want and so can m honorary nephew" said Jimbo as he walked the boys to a shed around the back of the house

"Weak man, only two guns" said Cartman with a depressed tone

"Hopefully we won't need the guns" said Kyle as Jimbo opened the shed door, revealing a selection of hunting rifles, pistols, assault rifles and a couple of shotguns

"Jesus Christ" said Kenny with slight joy

"Right Stanley, you take your pick, you to Kenny" said Jimbo, Stan and Kenny both walked into the shed and looked at the guns

"Guys, which ones do we need?" asked Stan, not being able to tell the difference between the guns, Kenny picked up a shotgun straight away

"I want this one" he said showing it to Jimbo

"Well look at that, a classic double barrel, nice choice Ken, you can kill the biggest of bears with that thing" said Jimbo with a certain sense of pride

"Stan, just pick an assault rifle" said Cartman

"Ermm… ok, this one" said Stan as he grabbed a Famas

"Oh, well, what ever you say Stanley" said Jimbo who now seemed a little disappointed at Stan's gun choice

"Good, now let's go and kill those bastards" said Cartman with a sense of happiness

"Whoa, you can't kill a person, boys" said Jimbo as he held Stan back

"No, I meant a deer" said Cartman

"Oh, well I guess deer are bastards, have fun" said Jimbo, letting go of Stan as the boys left the shed

"Dude, now we have guns, we have to hope Alec and Butters got something" said Stan as the boys began to walk back to Butters house

"They better have, those to little fags need this for credibility" said Cartman as he laughed at his own rudeness

"Shut up Cartman" said Kenny

"Don't tell me to shut up you poor piece of crap" said Cartman, again laughing at his rudeness

"Don't insult me, I have a gun" said Kenny with a slight hint of smugness

"You wouldn't shoot me, I'm too cool" said Cartman

"Everyone has thought about shooting you, I now have the chance to, so don't push it" said Kenny as he pumped his gun

"Kenny, leave it, I hate to admit it but we need Cartman, he is the only one that can come up with a plan" said Stan as he pushed the barrel of Kenny's gun down to face the ground

"Oh come on, let me have some fun threatening him at least" said Kenny with a rather depressed voice

"No Kenny, you cannot threaten to kill me" said Cartman in a shrill and annoyed tone

"God dammit" said Kenny

"You guys, I really don't think we should have guns" said Kyle fielding the voice of reason, a role he has become accustom to over the years

"What a surprise, the Jew is being a pussy, Kyle, this is why you lost World War 2" said Cartman with ignorance

"We didn't lose World War 2 fatass, Germany did" snapped Kyle in anger

"Right, that's why the Jews were sent to camps, because they won the war" said Cartman with a laugh to suggest Kyle was wrong

"The war wasn't between Germany and the Jews you idiot, the Jews were murdered but they weren't at war with Germany" said Kyle who was becoming increasingly enraged

"And that's why you were put into camps, because you didn't stand up for yourself" said Cartman, Kyle snapped back at it and hit Cartman in the arm, "Ow, what the fuck Kyle?"

"Cartman, just shut up, we are at Butters house now, leave the argument until all this is over and done with" said Stan as he knocked on Butters door, Butters opened the door and the boys all walked into his room

"So, did you guys find anything?" asked Stan

"Well, we have an idea of where they are" stammered Butters

"Yes, how?" asked Kyle

"I got in touch with people in England, luckily SOPA and PIPA aren't worldwide yet so they could get us the facts" said Alec in response

"Ok, that's good, were do we need to go?" asked Cartman

"Somewhere around Vermont and Massachusetts" said Butters


End file.
